


Upon Heaven

by Anilanna_prongsie



Series: Stories from Heaven [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilanna_prongsie/pseuds/Anilanna_prongsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after you die? What do you remember? Who do you blame?</p>
<p>"He looked at her with his brown hazel eyes all the words he couldn't say at this moment still found their way to her heart. It would be the last time they ever saw each other, he knew that. He took a deep breath still looking at her, wishing he could do more. He couldn't defeat him but he had to fight, he had to stop him just for little while so they could escape. The love of his life and their little boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Heaven

He looked at her with his brown hazel eyes all the words he couldn't say at this moment still found their way to her heart. It would be the last time they ever saw each other, he knew that. He took a deep breath still looking at her, wishing he could do more. He couldn't defeat him but he had to fight, he had to stop him just for little while so they could escape. The love of his life and their little boy.

She didn't seem to move, she couldn't move. She wanted to stay with him. No words could find their way to her moth, but her eyes told their story. He understood so perfectly. This was the last time she would look at him, the very last time, she knew that. She held the baby tightly and wished she could fight side by side with her husband. But she had to save her child, her little boy.

Everything was white and a light veiled it all. The bright light blurred the structures and gave him a small headache. He looked around feeling a pain in his chest that he could not explain. His heart wasn't beating anymore so it could not be that. He knew where he was, he knew what had happened but he wanted to change it, he wanted to change it so badly. He wanted to go back he wanted to hold them in his arms again but he knew that wouldn't happen. He would never see them again he would never hold them, never talk to them. He was alone. Forever.

He looked down at his hands, his defenseless hands. Why didn't he save them? Why did he leave his wands in the living room? Why was he so damn stupid? He could still see their smiling faces. Her green eyes sparkling towards him, the little boy's smile.

"Please" he whispered, "please let them live."

"James?" her soft voice reached his ears and he felt his whole world tumbled down. He had failed of course, he had failed. But she was there, she was there. He turned around and her green looked at him he felt his heart beat steady.

"You're here?" he asked, trying not to cry. How could she have ended up there? She was an angel not a devil like him. She didn't deserve it. "I failed."

"No, no you didn't." She walked towards him calmly as always. "You couldn't do anything to stop him, my dear." She touched his face gently and he felt tears running down his face.

"My love" he whispered and laid his arms around her. She was there with him, they could be together forever because of his mistake. "I should never have trusted him."

"He was your friend, you couldn't have known."

"We are here because of me, I have failed you, I have failed Harry."

"No you haven't you gave your life for us…"

"I killed us, I killed us all."

"You didn't kill him."

He let go of her and walked away angrily. "I know! I should have! I should have killed so you could live…"

"You don't understand…"

"I understand perfectly. I FAILED!"

"NO! James, you don't understand. He lives." Her soft voice, the love in her voice made him turn around. He didn't understand what she was saying until he saw the tears, the empty arms. She was there with him,  _she_  was.

"He.. he lives?"

"He lives." She said. "And he will do great things."

 

 


End file.
